Someone's Stealing My Stuff
" " is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Harvey Beaks that aired on May 2, 2015 at 10:45 a.m. as a 15 minute segment. Later, it was officially paired with "A Tail of Les Squirrels". Synopsis Harvey sets out to find the real culprit when everyone's stuff goes missing and the twins are blamed. Plot It is movie night for the Beaks as Harvey goes over his checklist of everything they'll need. When he goes up to look for his dad's hoodie, it is missing. Devastated, Harvey announces that his family's movie night is ruined. The next day, Harvey is still sulking about his dad's lost hoodie. He hands out fliers stating that it is missing to the other kids. Claire shows up without her glasses. Princess is missing her tiara as Piri Piri pointed out. Rooter suggests that everyone should take a spear when he breaks the branches into pointy weapons and tosses it to them. Dade accuses Fee and Foo for stealing everyone else's stuff. Harvey protests that the twins are innocent despite Dade mentioning the bad stuff they've done, such as gluing his ears to a tree yesterday, when Foo ate all of Claire's books last week, and how Fee sabotaged Piri Piri's sketchbook by drawing butts and writing fart jokes (Piri Piri actually thought it was beautiful). When Kratz declares that he is weird and that he could be the thief, the kids tie him up to a tree and start running around in circles as Harvey watches in doubt that Kratz is guilty. So he begins investigating while the kids go out to find some cabbages to throw at Kratz. Foo shows all the stuff he stole from Harvey and the other kids hidden in a trunk. Upset by the trouble they'll be in, Harvey tells Fee who the thief is, but it appears that Fee already knew Foo did it. Refusing to let Harvey tell the truth at the risk of having Foo getting tormented as punishment, Harvey comes up with an idea that will benefit Foo. By dressing up as masked criminals called the "Littlebark Bandit", Harvey, Fee and Foo take turns luring the kids away from Kratz. But after Dade discovers Harvey's secret, he decides to keep it to himself and allows Harvey as the Littlebark Bandit escape. As the kids finally corner Harvey as the Littlebark Bandit up at the cliffside, Harvey starts telling them how having their material possessions let it get to them. Then he fakes the whole thing by switching outfits behind the bushes. Next, he dresses a dummy in the Littlebark Bandit costume and throws it off the cliff. Finally, he pulls out a bag of "Everyone's Stuff" and gives them back to his friends. Even Foo gives Claire's glasses back. Grateful for returning it, Claire was about to kiss Foo, but he walked away. Foo then apologized to Harvey for stealing Irving's hoodie, and Harvey forgives him as they wear it at the same time. Meanwhile, Kratz is still tied up in the middle of the woods with a wolf howling in the distance. Characters Major Characters *Harvey Beaks *Fee *Foo Supporting Characters *Dade *Claire *Kratz *Piri Piri *Rooter *Princess Minor Characters *Miriam Beaks *Irving Beaks *Michelle Beaks (as an egg, c''ameo'') Trivia *Claire is seen without her glasses on for the first time. *When Harvey passes out flyers for the missing hoodie, the photo depicts a turtleneck. *It is revealed that when Claire does not have glasses she follows the glow of Princess' tiara. Gallery Credits A Tail of Les Squirrels, and Someone's Stealing My Stuff (credits) References The part when Harvey put his sunglasses on with the motto "YEAH!!!" on the background music was a reference to Horatio Caine from CSI Miami. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Leaked Episodes